Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser
„Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser“ Diese Seite ist offiziell noch nicht frei gegeben. Ausgenommen sind administrative Gründe. U'm in Zukunft eine Dinge zu vermeiden gelten in meiner Diskussionsseite folgende Bedingungen. Beiträge die gegen dies verstoßen werden auf der Stelle von mir entfernt. Diese Grundsätze dienen dazu eine vernünftige Diskussion zu gewährleisten. Folgende Punkte sind auf dieser Seite jetzt tabu; * '''''Einmischen in Diskussionen so fern der dritte User nicht mit betroffen ist. ** Sinnfreie Aussagen oder beleidigende Inhalte. E'in etwas härteres Vokabular, so fern es nicht an die Leitlinien des Wikis aneckt, ist ok so fern es sich in Maßen hält. Eventuelle Kritiken, sofern sie gerechtfertigt sind, bitte weitgehend sachlich halten;-) Wenn sich da mal ein grobes Wort hin verirrt hat ist dann nicht ganz so tragisch;-) Aber wenn es eine Sache gibt, die absolut nicht geduldet wird ist es; '''''Wenn sich ein dritter unbegründet mit schlauen Sprüchen mit einmischt! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:55, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Geht net :/ Ich würde deine Story ja gerne lesen, aber durch das Semikolon und die Anführungszeiten lädt die Seite nicht... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 18:02, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) I'ch habe die Zeichen vor dem ersten Wort weg genommen;-) Vielleicht geht es jetzt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:26, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die Geschichten enthalten immer noch Semikola (;)... Wobei ich gerade gemerkt habe, dass es sogar bei ( ) streikt... ich muss unbedingt meinen Browser umstellen :S http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 19:35, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Benutzerseite Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht, dass "Bima wieder Herr des Hauses ist". köntest du es bitte umändern, da es ja nicht mehr zutrifft? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:08, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Würde ich gerne tun aber sie ist noch gesperrt. Ich hatte sie früher selbst geschützt und vergaß das als ich doch wieder aktiv wurde. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:31, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich entsperre sie für dich. Außerdem: Ganz oben bei den News steht immer noch "Die Wahlen zum AdM, BdM DEZEMER sind eröffnet." ich würde dies gern ändern, aber wo? Beim monaco.css vllt? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:53, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke zum Ersten und nun zur Frage;-)Irgend wo gibt es dafür ne Vorlage. Aber ich weiß jetzt auch nicht ganz genau wo die versteckt ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 10:32, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Gresh18: Guckst du hier. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 11:11, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke, Waruru! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:34, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Apropos: Ich werde die AdM-, BdM-Wahlen auf Eis legen, da es bei einer so kleinen Community fast unmöglich ist, diese Wahlen durchzuführen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:41, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Gresh18: Keine Ursache :) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 21:18, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''Wahlen des Monats;-) W'enn es nach mir ginge, würde ich sie ganz abschaffen. Ich finde das sie unnötig sind. Zumal sie nur dazu beitrugen das man das Gefühl hatte, das eigene Beiträge schlechter wären als andere. Und wenn du sie abschaffst musst du dich auch nicht um sie kümmern;-) W'''enn dann doch ne Abstimmung dann nur noch eine. Und dann Artikel des Monats. Denn in dem lässt sich Moc des Monats mühelos einbeziehen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:22, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PdM Sollte ich den AdM und den BdM schon jetzt "fusionieren"? was meinst du? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:21, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) V'''orbereiten vielleicht aber ganz aktivieren besser noch nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:25, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK! Also noch nicht die Seite dazu erstellen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:27, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) G'''enau, warten wir erst mal ab ob wir noch weitere User gewinnen können. Wenn wir nachweislich so um die sechs langfristig aktive User haben, könnte man experimentell das PDM testen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:31, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar! Jetzt ist nur die frage, wann diese nächsten drei aktiven User kommen... Die "bald alten" AdMs und BdMs würde ich solange belassen und sie später löschen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:34, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) G'''ut, dem stimme ich zu. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:35, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jadekaiser, ich hab da ne Frage: Darf ich so eine Story machen wie die bei Custos ad Noctis? Also ich frage, weil ich nicht den selben Fehler machen will wie bei Gresh18 damals. The Twilight of The Heroes 18:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Master Dominic: Es geht schon in Ordnung, sowas passiert! Vorallem weil du neu warst! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:52, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '@ Master Dominic G'''eht in Ordnung absolut kein Problem;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:34, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage: Bist du ein Assassins Creed Fan? The Assassin of the new time 18:37, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) J'''a, ich finde Assassins Creed cool. Ich schreibe auch in nem anderen Wiki und da hatte ich des Themas selbst schon mehr male bedient. Auch in den letzten Storys von mir kamen auch immer wieder kleine Elemente aus Assissins Creed vor. Meine 1.000 Jährige Bruderschaft baut teilweise auf Assassins Creed auf. Habe es halt nur mit modernen Mitteln erweitert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:23, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Möchtest du zu mir insWiki? Also da kannst du, wie hier, Fanfictions schreiben. Nur das es Assassins Creed Fanfictions sind. The Assassin of the new time 14:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke für die Einladung;-) ''I'ch denke mal drüber nach;-)Ich schaue mir dein Wiki auf jeden Fall jetzt gleich mal an. S'''ieht gut aus;-) ''I'ch werde zunächst einmal kleine Tipps geben denn ich habe gesehen das ich dir vielleicht hilfreich sein kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:44, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Danke The Assassin of the new time 15:46, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Datei:Lazarener1.jpg|Lazarener Datei:Templer im Kampf.jpg|Templer Datei:Italeri-6019-ritter-deutscher-orden.jpg|Deutschritter Datei:869 90043.jpg|Hospitaliter D'''er Ritter in deinem Wiki den du als Templer angibst, ist ein Hospitaliter;-)In der Galerie habe ich dir vier bekannte Ritterorden mit einem Bild zusammen gestellt. Ich hoffe du kannst mit ihnen etwas anfangen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC)